An Angels Love
by XxvampsrulezxX
Summary: Read about Jazmyn and her Angel daughter Annabelle go through life with finding family and surviving danger. Might be rated M later on but for now, K
1. Chapter 1 Jazmyn

Chapter 1

Ever heard of an It? They have unique powers. I'm the last of my kind. I've been alone for many years now. I have yet to find someone to give my love to besides this girl on my back.

"Mama. Where are we going?" My child asked me. I shook my head indicating I couldn't say. "Oops! Forgot you can't talk, sorry Mommy!" I nodded to her.

We had been running for three days straight. A group of vampires called the Vultori were currently after us. They wanted Annabelle but nothing could hurt her. God had sent her to me to protect her until her time was up. I will not fail him. Not at this.

Suddenly, the weight off my back disappeared and Annabelle took off running. NO! ANNABELLE! Making a sharp turn, I shot in her direction. Where was she going? "Mommy! Help me!" Oh hell no. Nobody better be hurting her.

When I got to her, I saw what was trying to harm her. A wolf. I ran at full speed and knocked it off of her. I saw red. Everything was red. He had pissed me the fuck off. I don't know who it was, just that it was a shape shifter. "Mommy. Don't hurt him. That Daddy."

I froze. Daddy? In order to be her Daddy, they have to be my husband or soul mate. Could they be? I looked in his eyes and lost sight of everything but him. Fuck.

I forgot about everything. Including Annabelle. This wolf, this man, was my soul mate. It was like everything was about him. Me being the last of my kind and finally finding the one is a big thing for me. Every single connection I had to Earth was snipped. All I needed and wanted was him. I need to be able to claim him now. Right now..

"Mommy!" Annabelle's voice broke my gaze from the wolf and towards a full pack. I saw red again and defensive mode kicked right in. If I needed to kill someone, I was ready to do so to protect Anna and this wolf. The biggest wolf backed away and came back as human. I wasn't letting my guard down even for him. Not when they posed a threat towards Annabelle.

"Hello. My name is Jacob Black. I'm the alpha of this pack. Mind explaining who you are and what you are doing here? It would be nice if you would phase to human form." He said.

_Annabelle Sweety. Tell them I'm not changing just yet._ I asked her through our mind power.

_Okay Mommy. _ She was such a good girl. "Mommy not changing back to human she said. Not until you proved to not be a threat. Mommy protective over me. But I don't see why. You seem nice." Anna said smiling.

_ANNABELLE! You don't know who they are! How can they seem nice when you just met them? _"One minute Jacob."

"Okay?"

_Mommy. Please trust me this once. Besides, even if they are bad, you can change and get us out of here and all I will have to do is change to my true self and they will die or forget all about us whichever you prefer. Remember?_

_ Fine. _Damn her. I can't deny her. Phasing back right then and there, I said, "You really want to know who we are and what we doing here? You better let us go right away after. I'm Jazmyn Wynter It and she's Annabelle Marie Angel. We're on the run from some group called the Vultori. They're after- Annabelle! Get back here!" She had gone and ran after her Daddy and jumped in his arms.

"Don't worry Jazmyn. Seth won't harm her. He's a good kid." I started to lightly shake. I needed to breathe and calm myself down. "Hey, calm down. Don't need you hurting someone. Especially Annabelle."

"I would never freaking hurt Annabelle ever in my entire fu-reaking life!" How dare he thinks I would hurt her. How DARE he. "I would kill myself before I let harm come to her. It's my duty to protect her. To love her like no other."

"The fuck is this shit?" I heard the Seth guy say. I instinctively ran over there and slapped him in the face. "Chill. I didn't do anything to you!" My shaking got to death mode. No joke.

"Watch what you say around Annabelle! Look what you did to her!" Pointing at a crying child. "Any foul language like that hurts her!"

"Mommy!" I yanked my head towards her. "Mommy! Please stop! Please calm down please. Don't die Mama, please don't!" I flung myself against a tree and slid down. "Mama!"

She managed to dodge the entire pack and jump into my arms. A few words came out of her mouth and I was calm. That didn't stop the dizziness that came afterwords.

The last thing I heard before passing out was "Mommy!" and "Jazmyn!"


	2. Watch Your Language

Sorry for not updating and not disclaiming the characters earlier. I'm not use to adding it or updating so give me a break. :P Tell me how you think about it so far. Please and thank you everyone. :D 

Annabelle

I ran towards Mommy crying. "Mommy! Wake up Mommy! Please Mommy! Daddy, wake Mommy up! Do something!" I was doing all that I could. I was praying, hoping, even wishing for her to be okay. Daddy had to do something to help her. He can save her. Can't he?

"What happened? What's going on? What's wrong? Is she dying?" He was panicking and I could tell. She was dying and he wasn't doing anything! In that second, Daddy picked up Mommy and left. I tried running right after him but Jacob stopped me.

"Hop on my back I'll give you a ride. It'll be quicker and safer that way." With that, he phased. Thinking twice wasn't even an option right now. All I thought about was my Mommy. She was hurt and I needed to be near her. I had to protect her like she was protecting me.

Within a few minutes we were at some house. Without thinking I ran inside the house and up some stairs. I had a feeling she was up there but on my way up I heard some words. "Who the hell is that fucking bitch?" Those few words put a shock through my body. The shock only lasted a few seconds before I felt the fire blaze through my blood and body. I couldn't make it up the stairs. I fell. All that pain was too much.

Some guy picked me up and placed me on a couch asking what was wrong. I wanted to answer but I couldn't. I needed a Bible and cross. I needed MY Bible and Cross from Mommy bag. I took a deep breath and held the pain in long enough to say, "Mommy. Bag. Bible. Cross. Need. Now." They needed to get it for me now. I was in so much pain right now.

That same guy once again said, "You don't need that shit." Sharp pain I felt. "It's worthless and not needed." I felt like crying. Scratch that. I started to cry. He was hurting me over and over again on purpose! What did I do to him? "All you need is to lie down and breathe. Nothing else. Now you do that and get rest." He then left. I did what he said. I leaned down and started breathing in and out, in and out.

Many people came in and out of the living room throughout the day. All of them asking how I was and if I needed anything. I could only eat and drink what my Mommy made me, but I was starving. I was tempted to eat but I had to ask first.

"I'll be back. I'm going outside to talk to my Father. I need to ask him something." I didn't even bother waiting for their response, I just left. I heard many of the say "okay?" "What is she talking about?" "What is she doing?" and all that. In order to talk to my Father I had to be some place quiet, some place where it could be just me and him. Nobody, and I knew the perfect place for it.

"Father," I said once I reached the middle of the empty woods. "I need your help please. I feel like I'm dying. The burning is killing me and Mommy's not up yet and I don't dare to bother her. She has been nonstop running for 3 days straight and needs a break. Please cool the burning pain down just a notch. I know I must deal with it since I'm not willing to bother Mommy Jazmyn."

_**My Heavenly Daughter Annabelle. I will cool thy pain thee has. But only by a little. Once you lay eyes on your Earthly Mother, the pain will come back twice as worse. Be safe my heavenly child. Danger is on the way. You will be in need of protection. But you shall be the only one to know. Good luck my Child. Be safe and use your Heavenly given gift only when needed. I love you Annabelle my Angelic Child.**_

__"Thank you Father. I love you too Father." Instantly after giving him a thanks, I felt the pain lessen. I looked at my watch and saw it said 3:07 am. I had to get back to the house pronto! I thought of going as fast as lightening and took off running. That was only one of my gifts.

I have multiple gifts. My first one was anything. Anything that I thought of I could do. It actually was useful but I was banned from using it my Mommy said. She said it will attract more danger if it is used. My other one is being able to change Vampires back into Humans. Sounds like a wonderful gift right? It was but it took a big toll on me. It will put me to sleep for almost a week at a time after just one vampire, so I rarely used that.

"Annabelle!" I heard them calling me before I saw them. Why did they care where I went? I can take care of myself for crying out loud!

"I'm here!" Why was I treated like a little child by everyone!? It frustrated me. Only Mommy could treat me like that. Maybe it would get better. "What you need?"

"Lay on the couch until we get back ok? We got to go somewhere. I'll have Seth, Paul and Embry stay with you till then." said Uncle Jake. Ugh, I hated not being a part of things.

"Ok!" I said with a smile. "Will do!" I run inside the house and hop on the couch. Please let it be fast. _Thank you again Father for taking the pain away for a bit, _was my last thought before I fell asleep unexpectedly.

So how did I do? Please leave a review telling me how I did. And I'm unsure what to do. Should Annabelle end up finding someone for her? If so when, where, and how? All answers will be considered. Thank you .


End file.
